Dragons Blood
by KarlaH
Summary: What if Naruto had parents? And what if they were murdered in front of him when he was 9yrs old?Now that hes hero, antihero, how much will the basic plot change? Almost rape in later chapters. NaruSaku. Very good story. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the instant cup of chicken ramen in front of me!

This is my fourth story, I HAD a story.... more like a list...of un true facts about Naruto and all of his other messed-up friends.... but fan fiction .net deleted it.... grr...aw well...on with my story!

Hokage's Office - February 20

The Third Hokage settled himself in his chair and shuffled the papers on his desk as he sat down. An ANBU came in and calmly walked to Lord Hokage's desk and bowed in front of it.

"Lord Hokage, the child is here."

The old man sighed and sat up in his chair and rested his chin in his hands.

"Let the boy in..."

Hokage only did this twice, once for the Uchiha child and for the Hyuuga child. Even if he has been Hokage for 10 years, he never liked doing this if it ever came up. He never planed for this to happen to this child...he's too young. He never wanted the children to see something like that happen.

The doors slowly opened as a little boy walked in, about the age of nine. Behind him, a ANBU walked slowly, expecting the child to fall or something.

The boy sat in the chair across the table from the Hokage and looked down in a daze.

'Oh...I hate doing this...poor boy...' Hokage thought before he spoke.

"Look up at me...tell me what happened." He said as he stared at the boy in front of him.

He winced as the boy slowly raised his head and stared at him with his empty eyes and white face.

"T-the wind...betrayer...the dragon..." The boy whispered the last word as if it was a curse as he fixed his gaze on the old man.

'What is he talking about?'

"Do you know what happened to your parents?"

"Yes" The boy whispered without emotion.

"What happened? Are they okay?"

Silence

"What happened?"

'Oh god...please let them be okay...' The Hokage thought as he started thinking of his dear friend.

"They're dead." The boy whispered again.

The Hokage winced again as he heard the death of his friend from his child's own mouth.

He thought of how rough this might be on the child and thought of him being an outcast and keeping everyone away like the Uchiha kid.

"H-how did they die?"

"The filter...dragon...darkness..." The kid started murmuring the words now, like he was struggling to remember what happened earlier.

"D-do you know who you are?"

At first, a minute passed and the old man started to think the child went crazy and forgot his own name when he looked up at him.

"Uzumaki Kyubi..."

The Hokage winced a third time as he heard the last word spoken. The ANBU in the doorway coughed a bit loudly.

'How did he know the Kyubi is sealed in himself? Surely his father and mother didn't tell him...why would he say his first name is Kyubi...maybe the seal cracked...no...I mustn't think like that...'

"What is your first name?" The old man asked again hoping for a different answer as he leaned forward a little bit.

The child struggled silently to speak, and finally some words came out.

"Uzumaki...N-.... Naru...Uzumaki ...Naruto..." As if the speaking drained him of his energy, the last remaining member of the Uzumaki clan fell on top of the Hokage's desk and slept.

TBC

Uhh...tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up soon. This chapter is short because its a prologue. Review please!


	2. To Sacrafice and Protect

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but I DO own the attack that was used to kill his parents...weird...

Welcome to the first chapter of Dragons Blood. I would like to thank everyone who reads this fic. To those who reviewed it, thank you very much, you practically made my day.

**Uzumaki Residence- February 20**

Naruto could not see the attacker...that's for sure

Naruto knew who he was...yes...but he dare not speak his name...

All he saw was this tall figure wearing a black cloak and a hood that covered his face, but not his eyes. Oh yes...Naruto could clearly see the assassin look down at him with those eyes...they were both red...bloodily red...

So intoxicating when he looked down at the fox boy...

As if he was fresh meat...

Hunter and hunted...

Yes...

The blood...the dragon...

Both cant be mixed...chaos shall rain if ever attempted...yes...the blood...

That's all Naruto could remember thinking as the murderer did several difficult hand seals. He ran to his parents' aid, ignoring their cries of keep away.

Yes, the fox ran...and he saw it...yes...

Everything was happening in slow motion now as the nine-year-old Uzumaki heir ran at top speed to his parents, hearing their screams...telling him to stay away...yes...

_'Look up at me...tell me what happened.'_ The fourths voice rang through his head as he ran.

_'The wind...betrayer...the dragon...'_ He heard himself answer.

He ignored the flashes of pictures that matched the voices in his head as he ran faster and faster to his parents. He wont let them die!

HE WONT!

_'Do you know what happened to your parents?'_

_'Yes'_

The voices wont stop...they just kept talking and the flashes of pictures kept coming faster than he was running!

Naruto and everything else in reality happened in slow motion...but the pictures and voices were thousands of times faster then he ever dreamt to be.

_'What happened? Are they okay?'_

_'No'_

NO! HE HAS TO SAVE THEM! But why won't he go any faster? Why wont the pictures stop?

Naruto looked at the assassin and could clearly see him do one hand seal then slowly make a new one. Naruto copied these in his head. 'Horse, Tiger, Rooster, Tiger...' He ignored it and ran.

_'What happened?'_

_'There're dead.'_

"NO!" Naruto screamed as everything went to normal and the voices and pictures stop. Oh thank you god...they stopped...

Naruto did various hand seals, meaning to do a small attack, but did not notice the flesh and blood clone running towards him.

He felt the clone grab him and run in the opposite direction.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed and let the last word ring, as his voice got raspy and tired. He looked up with his teary eyes as he saw this smoke like dragon rise up and mix with the blood from the attackers arms. He saw it...yes... and he saw the dragon rush forward as the attacker moved his arms forward. He saw his father, Yondaime, stand in front of his mother as these kanji letters circled around them on the floor, they glowed a fiery red...

Yes...

They kept them there...they cant run like Naruto can...no.

With the dragon four feet away and closing in, Naruto took all of his strength and screamed with his raspy, tired voice.

"I LOVE YOU!"

As if on cue, the dragon reached his parents and went right through them, he could not see them through the dragon, he preferred it that way, and he preferred it because he did not want to see his parents die like that.

He saw the killer look at him again with those red eyes before he jumped out the window. Naruto was slammed into the wall before the clone turned into a puff of smoke.

He hit the ground with a thump and looked at where his parents once stood. We wanted comfort...but he was alone.

Why didn't he kill him?

Why?

Did he do it so that he, Naruto, would feel pain everyday?

Or was he going to finish him off later?

He did not know.

He did not wish to know.

He looked to where the killer stood just moments ago before he disappeared and saw a red scroll rolled out on the floor with gold linen on the sides. He slowly got up with tears streaming down his face. When he fell back down, he crawled to the scroll and touched its sides. He could see the Kanji on them; he saw that there was a smudged line of blood starting from the start of the scroll to the finish. He shuddered when he looked at it.

His father never gave him any scrolls; he could not read the Kanji on them. He just started his training last month. All he could do was manipulate his chakra into his fist and do a damn hard punch, or the occasional shadow doppelganger. His parents said he had potential. They said if you have any questions, talk to the fox in your dreams. He had no idea what they were talking about, of course.

The gold linen shimmered in the moonlit night as Naruto rolled up the scroll slowly. It was as long as his hand and as thick as his thumb. His mother just started teaching him Kanji a week ago, shortly after his father started teaching him to be a ninja. She said you could not be a ninja if you cannot read Kanji.

He squinted his eyes and this is all he made out:

**Dra--- Hyb--- F-s--n**

He tried to make out the rest but couldn't. He felt more tears stream down his face. He stuffed the scroll into his jean pocket. They will just think it is a scroll his father gave him or something. However, unknown to them is that THAT scroll...was the key to their death. The Uzumaki heir stood up proudly and looked at the crater trail that started from where he was standing and ended where his parents stood. Where his father once stood, however, was the metal plate from his fathers Hitai-Ate.

'The attack probably can't penetrate metal...well then...when I master this technique, it'll do that... and more...'

Naruto thought as he picked up the plate and put it in the same pocket as the scroll.

He stepped back and looked at where the plate used to be. Without it, there was no trace that his parents once stood there.

He traced the leaf on the plate and had another flash.

_'Stay away from Master Iruka! Or I'll rip you open with my bare hands!'_

_Naruto said as he held the sacred scroll in one hand and did a quick hand seal with the other._

_'YOUR MORE THAN WELCOME TO TRY LITTLE FOX!'_

_Naruto did not know this white haired man; all he knew was that he was going to die._

There was a flash of chakra, then this man called Mizuki was gone.

"Weird...I think I'm liking this new power..." Naruto said his hand removed itself from the metal plate.

The two front doors in his house flew wide open as these people barged in. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the blood on the walls. They saw no parents, blood, and the last Uzumaki standing in the middle of all of it. Then, that little click came to their heads.

"Y-you...you murdered your own parents..." Some man said in the back.

"I KNEW THE FOX WOULD KILL AGAIN!"

"MURDERER!"

"HE'S COVERED IN THEIR BLOOD!"

"LETS KILL HIM!"

"BETRAYER!"

"N-no...I didnt kill my parents!" Naruto screamed at them as they started closing in.

"LOOK! HIS EYES JUST WENT FROM RED TO BLUE! HE IS A DEMON!"

'M-my eyes were red?' Naruto thought to himself as the determation and pride left in a flash.

"I DIDNT KILL THEM!" Naruto said as fresh tears fell from his face onto the floor.

Naruto screamed as someone from the crowd ran up to him and pinned him down, then someone else pricked him with something. Something sharp...he turned his attention to it and saw a needle embedded in his arm. Whatever they had in that needle, it was making him dizzy and confused.

"SOMEONE GIVE ME A KUNAI!"

The man that gave him the needle said. Naruto's eyes poped open and he broke free of their grasp and ran as fast as he could to the door.

"GET HIM! HE'S ESCAPING!"

The same man said. Naruto bumped into someone and the person held him closely. Not tightly, but lightly. He fell into the persons arms and looked up to see Hatake Kakashi pick him up and yell at the crowd. He said something about him just being a boy, and that he was a citizen of Konoha, not a demon or murderer.

Naruto felt warm tears trickle down his face once again. He started to get sleeply, and guessed the drug was taking effect.

**Hokage's Office.**

"Is the child up yet, sir?" An ANBU asked Kakashi, who had Naruto resting in his arms.

Kakashi looked down just in time to see Naruto slowly open his eyes and look around in a daze. He didnt like the way he looked. He was pale, his eyes were lifeless and cold.

"Yes. He's up." Kakashi said simply as he slowly set Naruto down.

"You may bring him in."

"C'mon Naruto...lets go see the Hokage..." Kakashi said as he gave Naruto to the ANBU. He shuddered when he didnt give a comment or even look at him.

"Good bye...Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi whispered as he dissapeared with a 'poof'.

**FLASH**

"AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he sat up in bed and grabed his head.

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate, what creates my own madness  
and Im addicted to your punishment  
and youre thae master, and I am waiting for disaster**_

Cold sweat trickled down his face and bare torso and he sighed heavenily. Over the years, he grew tall (5'3 instead of 4'9) and grew his muscles. He dyed the tips of his spiky hair black and was stronger than his father was when he was twelve. He threw the covers off angrily as he got out of bed and broke his desk in half when he kicked it. He walked to the mirrior and looked at his sweating, angry figure.

_**I feel irrational  
so confrontational  
to tell the truth  
I am getting away with murder  
it is impossible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is  
I am getting away with murder**_

He grabbed his black tank top and slipped into it. He slept in his pants...old habits die hard. He ran his hand through his hair and slipped his arms into his winter camo arm cuffs (Thats what Zabuza has). He roughly jammed his foot into his black zori sandles and cliped on his silver chains onto his pants.

_**I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thought when I don't even need to  
I never look back because I don't even want  
and I don't need to, because I am getting away with murder**_

He grabbed his Hitai-ate and studied it slowly. Three scratches from kunai and two from shuriken. They both leave different marks.

He put it on his forehead and slowly reached for his necklas around his neck. It was metal...made from his fathers Hitai-ate...a birthday present from Kakashi pervert. On the necklas, however...was a medal. On the back it said:

**To sacrafice, divine.**

** To protect, beyond.**

Naruto scoffed when he re-read it. If thats the way Kakashi wants it...he'll protect. Yeah...Naruto has a soft spot.

_**somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
and Im addictated to your punishment  
and youre the master, and I am craving this disaster**_

Naruto walked outside into his empty hallway and strapped on his shuriken holster onto his right leg. He grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door to his apartment (He likes to call it his shithole) and walked down the street to the bridge.

"First mission...joy." Naruto scoffed again as he picked some berries from a nerby bush and stuffed them into his mouth. He didnt care if his sensei told him not to eat. Even if it was Kakashi pervert. He takes orders from no one. He took another handful from another bush when he had a flash.

_There crouched two men in the bush, both had a kunai in each hand. They weren't ninja. _

_Betrayers..._

_A lady was walking by and the two men attacked her. Her blood stained their kunai's as they stabbed her._

_Murderers..._

Naruto look down the dirt path and smirked.

"Justic has permission to seek and destroy...this could be fun."

He said the last part as if he were getting a new toy of sorts. He felt a cold luqid in his hand. He looked down and saw the now smuthered red burries in his hand.

Blood.

Yes...the blood.

**_I feel irrational  
so confrontational  
to tell the truth  
I am getting away with murder  
it is impossible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is..._**

Naruto smirked as he lifted his hand, the red juice seeping inbetween his fingurs and down his hand. His eyes suddenly got a red tint to them. Naruto licked the juice off his index fingur and wispered to anyone close enough to hear.

"I'm getting away with murder."


	3. Bloody Sunrise

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

There will be review responses at the end of every chapter from now on. Submit your questions via review and I will answer them the best I can. And yes, Naruto can see the future. On with the story. **IMPORTANT NOTE! IM MOVING THE RATING UP FROM PG-13 TO R BECAUSE OF THE SLIGHT ADULT SITUATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER AND FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

**Konoha** **Forest**

A young woman, around the age of her early twenties, walked on the right side of the dirt road and eyed the berry bushes suspiciously.

They kept rustling, why, she did not know. She just kept walking along when two silver like objects shot out of the bushes followed by two giant men.

The men stabbed the woman in the upper part of her right arm. But...the weird thing was...she did not scream.

There was a poof and Naruto appeared where the woman was once standing. The men stepped back a bit and started mumbling.

"Who...who a-are you?" The men asked as they gripped their kunais tightly.

Naruto looked up at them with a blood lust longing in his eyes.

"I am Kyubi. Take a good look around because you'll never live to see another sunrise again." Naruto said as he directed his words to the sunrise happening to the north.

The men chuckled. "You think...that just because you can do a transformation jutsu, you can actually kill us? Don't make me laugh kid." The tallest man said as he smirked at Naruto.

"Really? Because my clones don't think so. You see, there're flesh and blood, they have a mind of there own..." Naruto said as the men felt a cold metal on their necks.

Clone number one looked at Naruto. "How do you want me to deal with them boss?" upon hearing this, the men's eyes popped open and beads of cold sweat trickled down their faces.

"Do whatever you want..." Naruto said as he waved his hand and walked away

Clone number two chuckled. The clones talked in unison.

"Whatever you say boss."

Naruto looked next to the dirt path without moving his head and saw trails of Cherry Blossom trees replacing the berry bushes. He smirked as the Cherry Blossoms and the trees turned a bright red**1**.

**4 minutes later at the same spot**

A young woman walked down the dirt path and talked on her cell phone about some ratty kid who kept asking if she had money to her friend. She spotted a small spec of blood next to a berry bush, followed by a bloodily foot sticking out of the bush next to it. She screamed and starting telling her friend to call an ANBU.

**The bridge**

"Where have you been? Your late..." Sakura said as she watched Naruto walk up the bridge and lean on the stone railing.

"Sorry, I had work to do..." Naruto exclaimed as he smirked, his eyes flickered a slight red tint, and then it was gone. Sakura blinked a few times, thinking she was seeing things.

"I'm assuming work is tough since you were late." Sasuke said without looking at Naruto. Naruto leaned forward a bit with his hands in his pockets. He smirked again as he spoke.

"Yes...work is murder..." Naruto said as he tilted his head back and laughed at his cruel joke. Sasuke and Sakura, of course, didn't get it.

Just then, they heard footsteps as Kakashi came into view as he walked onto the scene while reading Itcha Itcha Paradise.

"What's so funny? Did I miss something?" Kakashi said as he put his book away, while looking at Naruto.

"Oh nothing Kakashit, we were just talking about my... 'Job'." Naruto said as he added the last word in as if it were a surprise or something.

Kakashi's visible eye darkened.

"You know...you should really quit that... 'Job'..." Kakashi said the last word as if it were a curse.

"Why? Its so much FUN..." Naruto slightly dragged the 'F' as if he was talking dirty.

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw a slight bulge growing in his pants. She shivered and started thinking dirty thoughts.

'What is he? A stripper?'

Sakura thought to herself as she looked away from the bulge that was still growing.

'It must be a exciting job if Naruto is so pumped up just by thinking of it'

She quickly added that sentence to her mental thoughts as if her inner self would think she's a freak or something.

"Never mind that...lets start training...your objective is to catch...this." Kakashi said as he lifted one of the bells from his belt with his finger gently.

"Alright, lets go..." Naruto said as he walked to the clearing across the bridge as Kakashi explained the rules and what would happen if they failed.

**10 minutes later**

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sasuke screamed as Kakashi put his foot on Sasuke's back. Sakura and Naruto watched from the trees. Naruto jumped down and walked slowly to Kakashi.

"Y-you dunce...you j-just gave away your location..." Sasuke stammered as he quivered under Kakashi's weight. In 30 minutes the test will be over, and the clock was ticking fast.

"Not necessarily..." Naruto said slowly as he killed the distance between himself and his...'target'.

"Explain..." Kakashi said as he readied himself. Forget the Uchiha. Uzumaki is a more advanced 'opponent'.

"First of all, if I threw a shuriken or any other weapon and...missed...then THAT would be giving away my location. Same thing goes for shouting and talking..." Naruto said as he looked at a bush of leafs in a tree, supposedly Sakura's location. Sakura moved back a little bit more into the tree.

"However, I did no such thing, I simply came down to...help a team mate..."

Naruto said as he put his left hand on his hip and looked down at Sasuke as if he were garbage.

Kakashi and Naruto disappeared with a poof. And with that, Sakura and Sasuke were left alone.

The next plain over, however, a battle was beginning.

"The Uzumaki prodigy and heir...this COULD be more interesting then the Uchiha..." Kakashi said as he quietly slipped five shuriken into his palm.

"Be careful Kakashit, remember what happened to the curious scarecrow who happened to cross Kyubi's den..." Naruto said who chuckled lightly afterwards.

They disappeared and the air was stained with the clashing of metal meeting bare skin. A small line of blood dripped out of thin air and greeted the green grass with distaste.

Sakura jumped out of the tree and ran over to Sasuke who was struggling to get up.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" (Notice how Sakura doesn't call Sasuke Sasuke-kun. In the ninja academy, Naruto is number one and so is Sasuke, its kind of a 50/50 thing. Bad boys are the 'style' there.)

"I'm fine...don't touch me..." Sasuke said as Sakura grabbed his shoulder and lifted him up.

"Fine...where's Naruto and Kakashi sensei?" Sakura said as she searched the grounds carefully.

"THERE!" Sasuke said as he saw a flash of Kakashi holding onto Naruto's wrist and punching him in the face with the other. It was so fast it took Sasuke 4 second to figure out what it was.

The two ran to the clearing straight ahead.

More punches, kicks and knives were used in Naruto's assault as he struggled to be number one. Kakashi had a few times where he punched in a pattern once and Naruto dodged and punched the second time he did the pattern (This is how I fight, I see how my opponent punches, then when I see them doing the pattern, I block their punch and hit them in the opening).

Kakashi was amazed at how Naruto fought. It was tremendous. He remembered how he stole the forbidden scroll last week and found out how to do flesh and blood doppelgangers.

Naruto said he learned another technique, but he wont say what it is until the time was right. It took Iruka and him hours to find him. It turns out he used Mizuki to get the scroll.

Amazing.

Kakashi was brought out of his day dream as Naruto punched him in the upper left cheek bone. A present from earlier...

Kakashi fell to the floor and one of Naruto's clones threw five shurikens from a tree as the original pinned him (Kakashi) down.

Sakura saw Kakashi fall, but did not see the shurikens slicing the air as she ran to her teachers aid. Naruto looked up and saw her running towards them.

Every thing slowed down again as he forced his body up and grabbed Sakura's shoulders as he pushed her and himself out of the way and towards Sasuke.

Naruto grunted slightly as one of his shuriken grazed his arm and attached itself to Kakashi.

Naruto slightly tightened his grip on Sakura as he felt the unexpected impact.

**Flash**

_**"Naruto, what are you doing? Stop..." Sakura said as Naruto pinned her to a tree and rubbed himself against her.**_

_**"I know you want me Sakura-Chan...don't deny it..." Naruto whispered in her ear as he lowered his head slightly and groaned.**_

_**Sakura shivered when she felt his hot breath against her ear and started shoving him away, which did no good since he was stronger than she was. **_

_**Small droplets of tears formed in the corners in her eyes as Naruto chuckled slightly. She came closer to tears when she felt a bulge press against her thigh. She wondered how Naruto could get excited by this.**_

_**This wasn't Naruto, and Sakura knew it. She looked up at him and got the wind kicked out of her as she stared into his red eyes.**_

_**She felt the droplet in her left eye fall slowly as she tried to shove him away.**_

_**"Naruto...please...stop..."**_

**_Naruto just ignored her._**

**Flash**

Naruto let go of her quickly as backed away slowly as his eyes shook in place.

He can't rape her...there not even dating...and why would he go out with HER? She is just a tool to get into the chunnin exam...

Why?

He knew he would NEVER do that. He kills guys who do that, for loser's sake...

He saw Sakura looking confused at what just happened. He never got a vision while touching someone before. Did she see it too? He hoped not. He cant have a rep that says he's a rapist...

The world started spinning as Naruto felt himself fall to the ground. He slowly closed his eyes and cursed out loud as he fell. A poof noise was heard from all over, meaning his clones died out.

"NARUTO!" Sakura ran and caught him right after he said shit. His face lost some of its color and his neck was cold (I would put forehead, but he has a hitai ate on...you can also check someone's tempter that way too.).

"Is he okay?" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

"H-he's fine..." Sakura said with a voice that would make Hinatta proud.

"Why are you shaking?" Sasuke said as he looked at her oddly.

"I'm not...I'm fine..." Sakura said as she brushed a small hair from Naruto's face and covered him with her gray sweat shirt (Her outfit changed, she has a pink tank top with a gray long-sleeved hoodie zip up sweatshirt with blue shorts, and...I forgot to mention...she uh... cut her hair. Naruto going punk/gothic kind of changed the setting of the story a little...or maybe a lot...I dun no...I'm just a writer...). Sakura noticed he was shivering when she put the sweatshirt on him and it settled down some.

"Uhh...guys? A little help please?" Kakashi said as the struggled against the shuriken.

Sasuke said pathetic as he looked at his sensei and Sakura had to help herself from chuckling. Kakashi's sleeves were pinned down deep into the ground by the knives and so were the sides of his pants...ask for his other arm...however...was touching his crouch area and the glove was pinned to the ground pretty damn deep, the deepest one in fact. And was a little to close to Kakashi Junior for comfort.

"Just help me out of here, okay?" Kakashi said as he shoved his head to the side to face them but was careful to not let Mr.Shuriken talk to Kakashi Jr.

**TBC**

w00t...third chapter...I'm trying to get AT LEST 100 reviews...I really wanna see if my story has that much potential...

**1** Cherry Blossom Trees, or Sakura as some of you know, are pink because...that is really blood. If given too much blood, however, it will turn red. I saw a Sakura Tree once and stabbed it. It was freaky since blood came out...EW.

**Review Responses:**

**Foxylittlechibi**: Naruto is still a genin. He would join the Chunnin Exam...but one, He wasn't a ninja and two, he didn't have a three man cell when he was strong enough to enter. Until the last chapter, that is. He just became Ninja last week and...this is sad...is using Sakura and Sasuke to get into the Chunnin Exam...sad I know...but true...sniff. And Naruto never heard Papa Roach's Getting away with murder. So he made that sentance up. Looks like we got a poet in the story! That was just the back round song!

**Rurikat: **Does this mean im popular? I know Naruto is blood thirsty...isnt it cool?! And Naruto did see himself in the Hokage's office that night his parents died. So...yeah...he CAN see the future...I just had to add it...plus it fitted into the story plot very nicely...

**Mystikd109:** I never thought of this as a original plot before...thanks!

**Night-Owl123**: Why thanks...I feel touched. I only see people saying to update ASAP only in really good storys like Itcha Itcha Naruto! Thanks very much!

**Ninja Chic:** Yeah..this is deep...isnt it great?! yeah... :: sigh ::

**No 1 You Know:** Very intersting user name. Thanks for the cool review!


	4. Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I don't even own this computer!

You dudes rock...man this sucks...I gots a stomach virus. Gross I know...I have to drink water all day...no milk...I love milk...I asked my mom if I could have some pocky, and she was like, "What the fucks pocky?"

**20 minutes later...**

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stood next to three stumps. Naruto would be tied up, but that would be unfair since he is knocked out. Instead, he had his head rested on Sakura's lap with her sweatshirt covering him.

"Alright...one, you guys didn't catch or even touch one bell (Sasuke grunted), two, Sakura didn't even bother to fight me...(Upon hearing this, Sakura lowered her head silently) and three, Naruto fainted for some odd reason..." Kakashi said as he looked at his three students with his visible eye.

"S-so...we're not going to pass are we?" Sakura said, looking up at Kakashi with saddened eyes.

Sasuke flinched when he thought of himself not getting his revenge.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at their sensei for his answer.

"Team 7, as of today, all three of you, including sleeping beauty over there..."

Sakura felt a small drop of cold sweat drop down the side of her face and she noticed Sasuke getting annoyed by the anticipation.

"Pass." Kakashi finished as he looked at his three pupils. Sakura's eyes widened while Sasuke just gave a humph and looked away, no longer interested. Naruto flinched, and Sakura thought he probably heard it in his sleep.

"Pass? Why...I mean...that's good and all...but...we didn't even get a bell..." Sakura said as she rested her left arm on Naruto's chest.

"You pass because, Naruto helped you and you helped him in return. And...you even tried to save me after Naruto threw me down. You also helped Sasuke, even if he didn't want your help...you gave your complete attention to everyone...which is a good thing." Kakashi said as he straightened himself.

"S-so the lesson of that training was...teamwork?" Sakura said as she put her eyebrows together in frustration.

"Correct. Team 7, as of tomorrow, your first real mission begins!" Sakura grinned when Kakashi said that.

"Sakura, it looks like Naruto isn't going to wake up in a while, so can you bring him to his house? It's just down that road to the left, near the cherry blossom trees and berry bushes...its number 6. It's a small apartment." Kakashi said as he pulled out Itcha Itcha Paradise Volume 2 and disappeared with a poof.

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke walk away and into the woods.

"Wow...jerk..." Sakura said as she got up and put Naruto on her back using her chakra.

He was god damn heavy for a 12 year old...

**5 long struggling minutes later...**

Sakura used a shuriken and picked the lock of Naruto's apartment and congratulated herself as the door opened.

She stepped in side and heard Naruto groan a little bit.

Sakura looked around and saw a den to her right, with a black leather couch that could seat five people, complete with four red fluffy pillows stuffed with cotton balls and a three-foot wide three-foot long foot rest. A big flat screen and a PS2 with a VCR and a TiVo, and another black leather couch that seated three people facing the door.

'Who thought a punk like him had essential needs...' She thought as she turned to the left and saw his kitchen. It had a refrigerator facing the door and guess what color it was? Black, of course...

A black stove with a microwave on top faced the T.V and Sakura noticed the stove was electric. Meaning it had no flames. Which means his oil bill must be pretty damn low.

There were cupboards on the walls and countertops that lined the walls with cupboards underneath them. In the middle of all of this was a black marble island that matched the countertops.

It was a big fucking kitchen...

'Who knew a asshole like him had a sense of style...'

Sakura thought as she turned back to the T.V and noticed a red oak coffee table with cup coaster that had a skateboard company logo on it in front of his five people black leather couch.

Sakura turned to the left a little bit and noticed a white wall way. She went down it and turned to the left.

She opened a door that had four knife scratches, assuming its Naruto's room, she opened the room and gasped.

The walls were covered in scratch marks and posters of heavy metal bands like Slipknot, Korn, Three days grace and some Linkin Park. She noticed they were pinned to the wall by shuriken or kunai.

His walls were pitch black with words and paragraphs carved into the walls. They were basically lyrics from his favorite songs, like Breaking the Habit from Linkin Park, or Duality from Slipknot.

He had a box spring and a mattress on top of it with a black cover and a black comforter.

She noticed a broken black desk in the corner along with a 10-foot high mirror on the wall.

His floor was red hardwood with no carpet whatsoever. He had a small black steel desk with what looked like a broken computer with a see thru monitor and mouse and a black keyboard with red buttons.

Sakura saw a closet and put Naruto down on his full sized bed before walking over to it. She opened it and was greeted by all of these black clothes.

Weird.

She heard a squeak and what sounded like a parakeet choking. She turned her attention to a black sheet covered cage on the floor. She walked over to it, lifted the light sheet, and gasped.

Inside the cage was a black fox with white tipped ears and yellow eyes. It growled and nipped at Sakura, hoping to get thru the barrier that separated them. It had a red collar on with black spikes.

She noticed a silver plate on the collar on kneeled down to look at it. On the plate was the name 'Gardrail' carved in chicken scribble. Naruto probably carved it in.

'That's a great name for a illegal animal...' Sakura thought as she recovered the cage and walked over to Naruto, who was still lying on the bed. She took off his hitai-ate and took off his shoes and shuriken holster.

She wondered if she should take off his tank top...and a voice in her head said yes. She slid off his winter camo arm cuffs and grabbed the riff of his shirt. Should she take it off? I mean...is he really twelve years old? He looks 15...maybe he is 15...then that means she should not do it.

She spotted a magazine like book under his mattress and pulled it out. It was probably playboy or something...

She flipped through the pages and noticed it was not porno at all, but the ninja yearbook.

'Great, now I can see how old he is...and I can find out what he likes...'

Sakura thought as she continued to flip thru it.

She found his name and looked at the picture. He was standing there wearing a black short-sleeved opened zip up hoodie with the sleeves of a black t-shirt sticking out of the sleeves of the hoodie. The shirt had linkin park's logo on it. He had his winter camo arm cuffs on under the black t-shirts sleeves, and spiky wrist cuffs. She saw part of his pants, but noticed they too, were black.

She saw a silver necklace on around his neck. She looked up from the book and noticed he was still wearing it. She looked back down at the book and looked at his info. It said:

_Profile: Uzumaki, Naruto_

_Likes: Justice, playing pranks, Heavy metal bands, rock bands, sharp objects, the internet, fan fiction, anime, manga and playing guitar._

_Hobbies: Drawing, writing fan fiction, reading and fighting._

_Dislikes: Preps, geeks, people who bitch at me and waiting for my computer to load._

_Favorite quote: Go away_

_Age: 12_

_Birthday: October 10_

Sakura read it again, and again. It did not make any real sense...oh well.

She stuffed the book back under the mattress and looked up at Naruto, his birthday is in 23 days, and maybe that's why he looks older than he should be.

He's turning 13, and she's 13, her birthday was in March. That made her feel like a little kid with the way he looked. Sakura felt the bed move a little (She's sitting on the corner of his bed.). She looked up and saw Naruto lift up his hand and put it on his forehead, like he got a headache or something. He shot up from his spot and looked at Sakura as if she sprouted five heads or something.

Naruto stood up and looked down at Sakura. Sakura backed up a little bit and fell on the ground. His look was scary...it was not normal.

"What are you doing in my house?" Naruto said as he looked at her.

'She looks so scared...I don't know how to handle this kind of situation. I cant let this go any further... her innocence is at stake...' Naruto thought to himself as he knelt down to be eye level with her, balancing his body on the balls of his toes and his knuckles.

"Tell me...why are you in my shit hole?" Naruto said firmly as he studied her.

'Naruto looks scary when he's mad. Did he just call his house a shit hole? It's pretty damn clean to be considered a shit hole...' Sakura thought as she blinked a few times and giggled slightly.

'Hey...she's pretty cute...WTF? I cannot think like that! I cant let this situation go any further damnit!' Naruto thought as he grew a slight red.

"What's so funny?" Naruto said as he studied her further to see her reaction.

"Why would you say this is a shit hole? It's pretty clean to be one." Sakura thought as she giggled a little bit more.

"Whatever... I would like you to get out of my house. I'm going to sleep."

Naruto said as he got up, lifted the cover of Gardrail's cage and opened it. The fox kit ran out and ran in circles around Naruto until it got tired and ran towards Sakura.

Sakura flinched and backed up against Naruto's wall and covered the lyrics of Korn's song 'word up'. She covered her face with her hands and whimpered slightly as she felt the little puppy bounce on her lap and cringed when she felt a warm liquid-like soft substance trying to break through her hand and get to her face.

But it was then Sakura noticed it didn't hurt. It rather...tickled.

She put down her hands and saw a black puff or something similar to it jump up and smother her face in a soft cold black tongue.

"Gardrail, stop trying to eat Sakura. She's not a toy." Naruto said as he took off his tank top in order to go to sleep, unaware that that is what girls like.

Sakura looked up when she 'tamed' Gardrail and started petting him and saw Naruto standing there in the middle of the room, with no shirt on.

Sakura felt her face grow red and felt a blush coming on to her cheeks. For a 12 going on 13, he was hot. He had a six pack and Sakura noticed that the arm cuffs covered most of his arm muscle. And the silver necklace made a nice touch.

"Naruto...uh...why...uh...why is your tank top off?" Sakura said as she glued her eyes onto his body. He WAS hot...she couldn't wait until she told Ino.

"Well...I always sleep without my shirt. And just because you're here doesn't mean anything." Naruto said as he walked over to his bed and laid down on it.

"You sleep with your jeans on?" Sakura said as she watched Naruto. Gardrail walked over to Naruto and laid down in the corner of his bed.

"Yeah....why? Is that a bad thing?" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura.

"No...its just that its kind of... uncomfortable..." Sakura said as she got up and went to his closet to find a pair of pants. She found a lond pair of pants with one cut that was stichted back up in a weird looking fashion.

She threw the pants at Naruto and he caught them in a flash.

'Whoa...I didnt even see him move...' Sakura thought as she sat back down. Naruto got up and took his jeans off, revieling his red boxers. Sakura blushed.

Naruto stuffed the pants on, and Sakura noticed the bulge in his pants growing again. He lloked at her and walked across the room to a door. Sakura thought that was a walk in closet or something. Guess she was wrong...

He grabbed the door handle and opened it, revieling a bathroom with red sponged walls, complete with a sink, a tolitte and a shower. He (Naruto) said something about going to the bathroom before closing the door ajar. Sakura sighed and laid down on his bed. She could see Naruto standing in front of the toilet thru the 1 foot space. Naruto moved a little bit then pulled his pants up then flushed the toilet and walked out.

He sat on his bed and looked at Sakura.

"So...why are you....in my house?" Naruto said as he cuffed his hands together.

"Kakashi sensei told me to bring you home..." Sakura said as she sat up.

"Oh...so it was Kakashit...remind me to kill him later..." Naruto said as he gave her a weak smile.

Sakura noticed his eyes softened a little and smiled back.

"Sakura? Where are your parents?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward a little bit.

Sakura blinked a little bit. Then finally answered.

"I dont have parents..."

**TBC**

**Review Responses:**

**Bob-kun, Naruto-sama-kun and Ninja chic:** All three of you asked the same question: IS Naruto fused with Kyubi? The answer is...no. His eyes turn red when he slightly loses control of himself and Kyubi gets rounded up. Oh and...Bob-kun...Naruto isnt spacing out or anything...he's just about to have a vision or something...cuz he can see the future and shiz...and NAruto is evil when he wants to be...I am too...so I shouldn't be talking...heheheh...

**DEATHishers:** Now THATS the kind of review I want to hear! Thanks!

**Animelvr4evr**: I couldnt believe that either...who to thunk it? Cherry blossoms are blood...yeah...gross...but COOL!

All right! 4th chapter DONE! oh yeah...i rock...yeah....okay, see you dudes next chapter! Thanks for the reviews!!


	5. Rainy Sunset

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Sorry, I didn't read the reviews yet...oops. I was gonna, really, but I couldn't cuz I'm in New York, and we're supposed to get the tail ending of hurricane Ivan today and tomorrow. They said there's gonna be flooding and to move to higher grounds. I got a great big kick out of that since I live on a hill. I live on a private road and its dirt and private and shiz. Its like going up a roller coaster, 'cept it isn't that steep up and it was turns. I have to hike up and down every weekday to get to the bus. My step-dad was like, "You should be happy to hike up YOUR hill...and see the happy gay cows..." And...the electricity went out last night...heh...AND I'm gonna go to the galleria (That's what the mall is called here) today to see that new anime movie that came out yesterday...

I HAVE A.D.D! WTF'S A.D.D?! Someone please tell me in the reviews!

**Naruto's Room...**

"Y-you don't have parents?" Naruto said as he formed his eyebrows together in confusion. He could not understand it...last he checked, he was the only orphan in Konoha, along with Sasuke dick-head, of course.

"Nope..." Sakura said, trying to keep the energy around them the same.

"Since when?" Naruto said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Since...I was...about nine..." Sakura thought as she looked down, trying to remember.

Naruto's eyes popped open as he stared at her. 'What happened to them?'

"Sakura, what happened to your parents? Did they die or something?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward a little bit, wanting to know more.

"They...were murdered...I wasn't there...I was sleeping over at Ino's..." Sakura said as she gave up trying to remember and re-directed her attention to Naruto.

"Do you remember the date?" Naruto said as a small bead of sweat came down his left cheek, but he was facing Sakura with his right so she couldn't see it.

"February 20...why?" Sakura said as she continued to look at him.

'February 20? But... that's the same day my...she was the same age as me...but my parents were murdered in the afternoon...what about hers?'

"Sakura...about what time did they die? Morning, afternoon, or night?" Naruto said as he tried to fit in the missing pieces of the puzzle.

"Night...and what's up with all of the questions? Sasuke's parents died in the morning on the same day too, all right? Hokage said it was two totally different guys and that it was coincidence that they both died on the same day."

'WHAT? WHY DIDN'T THE OLD MAN TELL ME THIS?' Naruto thought as he got up and threw his tank top back on.

"Where are you going?" Sakura said as she got up after him. Gardrail opened one eye and looked at his master and Sakura as if they were crazy, then went back to sleep.

"Nowhere..." Naruto said as he picked up his zori sandals and put them on. He picked up his hitai ate and walked outside into his den.

"What do you mean nowhere? You're obviously going SOMEWHERE if your putting all of your clothes back on..."

Naruto figured the pajama pants sorta looked like gi pants, so he kept them on.

"It's none of your business where I'm going..." Naruto said as he picked up a black jacket he left on the couch a few days ago and put it on.

Loud thunder sounded outside as heavy rain poured on the windows.

"I have every right because I'm your teammate!" Sakura said as she stepped in front of Naruto as he tied his Hitai ate onto his head. Sakura put her eyebrows together in confidence and a small bead of sweat rolled down her right cheek.

He looked down at her and stepped forward, stepping on his remote. He pointed a finger at her and his eyes flicked a slight red for a second.

"Let me tell you somethi-"Naruto was cut off when he heard an anchorman on the news.

_"Server showers and high winds today in the upper part of the leaf country, we're going to get the tail end of the Karkari hurricane**1** and all residents are to stay inside for the remainder of the day and of tomorrow. There will be flooding and everyone will be expected to move to higher grounds later on his evening..."_

The anchorman said nervously as he shuffled the papers on his desk.

_"That Karkari really did a job on the cloud country, aye Tori?" _The anchorman on the left said to the one who just gave the warning.

_"And in other news, there was a murder today on Cherry Blossom Rd., a young woman found the mangled body's of two men, who were later identified as Okayata Tashi and Shima-"_

The T.V turned off and the lights and every other electric item followed suit, leaving them in pitch black.

Sakura could hear the heavy breathing of Naruto, and the faint smell of sweat. She figured he got mad at her and was probably red as a tomato...

She blinked a few times until her eyes got used to the dark and made out Naruto's face and bright blue eyes. His breathing slowed down and he lowered his hand.

"I...guess...your staying here..." Naruto said as he stared at her. Sakura thought it was strange since his eyes glowed like a cats in the dark.

"S-sure, I mean...why not? I don't really have anyone waiting for me at home anyway..." Sakura said as she looked down.

Naruto looked down at her again and felt a gust of wind in his stomach. He walked towards her to give her a small punch in the arm to remind her that she is a ninja now, and that ninja's cant carry feelings, when he slipped on the remote. He lurched forward with his arms open wide. He landed on Sakura and they bath landed on the floor with a thump.

Sakura got the wind kicked out of her when his weight fell on top of her. Naruto immediately got off her and kept saying something about being sorry. He felt a blush coming onto his face and forgot that their legs were tangled up.

He laughed a little bit, his lighter side sort of shone thru and Sakura noticed this when he laughed. It was not a dark, cruel laugh like that this morning about the work being murder, but it was warm and welcoming.

Like that time she saw him when he was seven and Kakashi splashed him while they were at the lake.

Sakura felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach and blushed. She never felt this feeling before, well...once...with Sasuke, but that was years ago. She could not help it; there was a surge of emotions flying around in her.

She just wanted to grin the biggest grin and fly high in the sky. She wanted to hold him in her arms, and she wanted him to tell her that he loved her. She knew a boy...no...teenager... like him had no feelings like that. But deep inside, she knew his ice-cold heart had a strong fire inside.

And she had her heart set to keep it lit and burning, and she wanted the fire to melt the ice. She will make it happen no matter what.

Without even knowing it, all of the past times he was mean to her and ignoring her were forgotten as she grabbed the riff of his black jacket and pulled him forward in a light kiss.

Of course, Naruto had no idea what was going on. He was in a dreamland of wonders. He was never kissed before, and didn't know what to say, think or do. So, he just lay there and let Sakura do whatever she wanted, his mission long gone. Yeah...sigh...

Sakura felt Naruto sort of limp in her arms and she parted the kiss and giggled. The blush on Naruto's face deepened and he looked at her.

"W-...what was that for?" Naruto said, trying to break the light emotions around them.

"I don't know...you're...different." Sakura said the last word as a matter of factlty.

Sakura remembered all the times he acted the way he did. With him saying his whatever job was _fun_...and how brutal he was with Kakashi and there fight... the way he acted when he questioned her about being in his house...and when he seemed he was about to hit her just moments ago, before anchorman Tori saved her.

Naruto did seem different.Around her at least. Sakura never saw Naruto like this before. Maybe...he would be like this if his parents did not die...maybe...Naruto and her would be dating...and...maybe...just maybe...he wouldn't be so cold. Life with Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki could have been different...but...its just too late now.

But, it's not too late to change his heart.

Sakura got up and picked Naruto up by the riff of his jacket and he leaned back on his couch.

"Naruto...can you...uh...go out with me? P-please..." Sakura said as she looked down and played with her fingers.

'Maybe...I won't do anything to her...I can control myself now...well...better than before thanks to that scroll...I know I wont hurt her...not if...not if I have feelings for her...' Naruto thought as he started to think things over.

Iruka-sensei told him that the only way you could get stronger is if you have someone to protect. Yeah...Sakura will be that person. Naruto will get stronger for her.

"S-sure...why not?" Naruto said as he grinned sheepishly.

'He has a nice grin, he should do that more. I'll tell him later.' Sakura thought as she blushed lightly.

Sakura leaned forward and hugged Naruto. The last person to hug Naruto was his mother, and he growled slightly. He noticed the fear Sakura had and she was about to back off when he hugged her in a light embrace. They stayed like that for a while, and Naruto noticed the change in her breathing. She's asleep.

Naruto scooped her up in his arms and brought her to his room. Gardrail was up and was playing with the lava lamp cord and Naruto gave him a glare. The illegal animal went back to his cage to continue his sleeping ritual.

Naruto laid Sakura down on his bed and went to his closet to look for clothes. He found a baggy black t-shirt and another pair of red boxers. He took them and sat at the edge of the bed, using his chakra to not make the bed move.

He blinked a few times and realized he didn't know how to do this. He knew what girls had under there clothes, sure, but he didn't want to wake Sakura-Chan up just so she could change...which means...oh god...

Naruto gulped and his hands started shaking. He had to do it. He couldn't let her sleep in dirty clothes. It was disturbing for a girl to sleep in dirty clothes...to him at least. Naruto is a very clean person...

He reached forward and used his special shinobi skill and took her tank top off. Besides...his only 12...what can happen?

Naruto turned a bright, bright red and quickly put his black t-shirt on Sakura. He WILL NOT admirer her until there both older!

Naruto sighed.

The worst...was over. The under part, he could deal with.

He slid her shorts off and slid his boxers on her. He folded her clothes and put them on top of the computer desk so that Gardrail-baka can't get his grimy paws on them.

He stood at the foot of his bed and admired his handiwork. She looked cute in his clothes. A baggy black t-shirt, his baggy red boxers and her short pink hair (Her hair is cut short like that singer p!nk used to have, my sister used to watch her on that gay channel VH1...and...I used to have that haircut, until I grew it out that is!) and cute eyes. He hoped she wouldn't get mad...

He picked her up slightly and moved her over a little bit and laid down next to her and hugged her as he covered them both. He got a little nervous when she put her hand into a little fist and brought it up to her face a little bit and snuggled closer to his chest.

He was still new to this, so he relished he would get freaked out by a lot of things. But, this newfound feeling had nothing compared to the feeling he had before she came along. He read lyrics from Linkin Park's Paper Cut, and the poem no longer affected him. He no longer felt angry. This could be good...yeah...

'I can work this out, this will be the only vision that wont happen. And...I'll only act this way around Sakura...only when we're alone...god damn Sasuke and Kakashit...' Naruto thought has he closed his eyes.

To Naruto, life was bliss...well...until Sakura gets up and finds out shes wearing Naruto's clothes...

**TBC**

**Review Responses:**

**Third Degree Run:** Hey...actually...I never thought of Naruto meeting Gaara before...thanks for the idea! I cant wait until he meets Zabusa...and Hinata doesnt like Naruto cuz he's 'bad ass'...so instead she likes Kiba! w00t...thanks for the review and the compliments!

**DarknessGuardian:** Do I really deserve 100 reviews? I dont really like this chapter and I'm having second thoughts about it. Hmm...oh..dont worry, Naruto didnt change or anything, he just acts that way around Sakura. And the reason why he sort of rushed it was beacause he knew they were gonna go out in the first place. They've known each other for years, Naruto always picked on poor Sakura-chan...gr. Thanks for the review!

**HinatasBiggestFanBoy**: WHOA! I dont think I ever had a review with a curse word in ! Your awsome!

**Falcon Strife: **You review a lot...heheheh...your cool. Was this really your first Naruto fic? AWSOME! your super cool now...

**Animelvr4evr:** LOL! Thats funny...heheheh...XD! Oh yeah... sniff...theres no cherry blossoms in Otisville either...or in orange county...GR!

**The Sadist:** Hey...nice name! Thank you...I never really thought of Naruto's personality being that dark...he is when he has to be at least... do you think my story is that good? AWSOME! Oh Yeah... sigh...

YOU ALL ROCK! 30 REVIEWS?! HOLY SHIT! YOU ROCK! I WAS SO HAPPY I DID THE ROBOT IN THE COMPUTER CHAIR! OH YEAH! you rock...nn...

**1 **I named the harricane after my jap name! Wow...im pathetic...heheheheh....

See y'all next chapter! (I live in the country!)


	6. Four Foot Ninja

Disclaimer: I dun own it....heheheh... 

Oh yeah...48 reviews!......w00t! We're only half way there! Only 53 more to go! Keep 'em comin' guys! You rock!

**Naruto's Bedroom...**

Sakura opened one eye nervously and imminently closed it when some sunlight poured thru the corner of Naruto's black curtain on the window.

She grunted and put her hand in front of her eyes and tried to remember something...

Something...

Important?

Yes, it must be important if she is trying to think about it.

Duh.

She sat up slowly, looked to her right, and noticed that part of the bed was warm ...meaning someone was sleeping there. Wait...

Why are the blankets black?

Where is her bed frame?

Where are her pink walls?

WHERE THE FUCK IS HER FUCKING COMPUTER? AND WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THE PANSY RAT RUNNING AROUND?! (She's referring to Gardrail...but too bad she can't remember anything...yet...)

She picked up a black pillow and threw it at the fuzz ball. The fuzzy thing referred to as Gardrail, bit the pillow and ran into his cage to tell his imaginary mommy.

Sakura got really pissed off and remembered where she was. She stood up and her eyes popped open. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a black t-shirt and red....boxers?

What...wait...she doesn't remember getting dressed in these...then...that means...

OH SHIT!

Sakura's face grew a bright red and ran out of the room, ripping the door open and nearly slipping on the hardwood floor as she ran out and threw her hand on the wall for support and ran to the kitchen.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she stopped in front of the kitchen/den and lifted her head up and put her fists to her sides.

"NARUTO!!! GET YER ASS OUT HERE!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed again, looked around franticly, and saw a puff of blonde/black hair trying to hide on the couch.

She stomped over to it and caught Naruto sitting there on the couch in his pajama pants and his shirt off, slurping a bowl of Miso (chicken! Yum!) Ramen.

He put the bowl down on the coffee table, on top of the place mat and looked up at her. He never saw her angry before, and didn't know what to expect...

"WHAT EXACTLY, AM I DOING IN YOUR CLOTHES? I DUN REMEMBER CHANGING INTO THEM! WHAT? YOU THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE? YOU PERV!" Sakura screamed as she flung her arms around and did all sorts of hand motions.

Naruto turned red as he thought of the things Sakura might possibly be thinking.

Well...its true he did change her clothes for her...she is his team mate...right? He helped her and that's all that mattered...right?

Wrong.

Oh so very...very... wrong...

"EWW!!" was all Sakura could manage to say as Naruto's face turned red and she flung a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Naruto said as he complained like a little kid and waved his hands in front of him as if some imaginary force field would come and protect him.

Sakura advanced on him and Naruto wiggled as far back into the couch as he could before he actually became the couch itself.

Sakura took his wrists in her hands and lifted them up. She put her knee dangerously close to Naruto's treasure.

"If you don't tell me what happened...you can say bye-bye to the Uzumaki clan."

Sakura threatened as she leaned forward, giving her eyes a menacingly evil look. Naruto flinched and looked at her.

"All I did was change your clothes after you fell asleep...I didn't see anything cuz it was too dark...and... I was trying to be nice...and I...loaned you my clothes..."

Truth...he did it out of curtatcy... but he did see a little...or more of a lot...but he didn't want to see anything! Swear!

"Then how could you pick out the clothes if you couldn't SEE?"

Sakura said as her eyebrow twitched and she grunted her teeth. She whacked him not so hard in the balls and Naruto let out a howl, grabbed his jewels, fell on the floor, and squirmed into a little ball while still howling like a little fox kit.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and her eyebrow twitched again. Oh...he WILL pay...he will pay dearly...oh such pain she shall rain down on him...

She reached down, picked him up by the back of his jeans using her chakra, and walked over to his room. He lifted his back up and it looked like he was riding an invisible quad while diving forward. Sakura wondered how he didn't get a wedge...

She kicked open his door and Naruto said something about her paying for any damages as she kicked it closed when they got inside. She threw him on the bed and he skid and hit his head on the wall.

"SHIT! WHAT WAZ THAT FER?" Naruto said as he talked thru his pillow.

"ARGH!" Sakura's rage filled her mind. HOW COULD HE FORGET SO QUICKLY?

She threw (or more like shot with that cannon arm of hers...) black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON OR ELSE WE'LL MISS OUR FIRST MISSION! IDIOT!" Sakura said as she grabbed her shorts from yesterday and put them on after she abandoned the boxers in the laundry basket.

She guessed the black t-shirt would do since Gardrail chewed some holes the size of grape fruit in her pink tank top.

Sakura walked outside of Naruto's apartment and put her sweatshirt on. She tied her headband onto her forehead and kicked the mud and water that massacred the streets last night from hurricane Karkuri.

She heard the door close follow by a locking noise and started walking to the bridge Kakashi sensei refured to yesterday with Naruto hot on her trail.

**The Bridge**

"Man...this is gonna be fun...my first mission...wonder if they'll be any blood spilling..." Naruto said as he caressed the tip of his kunai and smirked.

Sasuke gave a grunt and Sakura just sighed. Naruto and Sakura got to the bridge early before Sasuke. Thank god because he might have thought something if he saw them together.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with his coal black eyes. Something was different about Naruto...he seemed...happy? Since when was Naruto ever happy?

Sasuke put his left foot forward just a bit and opened his mouth a little bit to ask Naruto about his sudden bizarre mood when Kakashi appeared with a poof in front of the trio.

"Hello slaves...I got caught up with a little old lady and she kept nagging me about prunes and-" Kakashi got caught off by Sakura saying he was a liar. He sighed and started explaining their first mission.

Naruto grinned, and with that, the trio was off to the Mission office.

"This is gonna be great..." Naruto said as he followed behind Kakashi.

**Three Weeks Later...**

"Mission accomplished Kakashit! Mission: Find the missing pet is completed, over an' out." Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree and walked to the clearing ahead where Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were waiting.

Sakura was holding the furry cat, until she threw it at Naruto, payback for last month. The animal scratched and clawed at Naruto's perfect face as he tried to get it off.

Shes been pulling off pranks at Naruto for sometime now.

"OW! OW...GET OFF YOU STUPID ASS WIPE! ARGHHH! GET OOOOOFFFFFF!" Naruto said as he flung the cat off his face and into the kennel they were said to use.

Sakura smiled and put her fist in the air. "Okay! Lets go get paid!"

Sasuke grunted and walked off. He never did talk much...hardly ever...freak.

**Mission Office**

The Hokage sat there with Iruka beaming at his past pupils. Oh...he was full of happiness and joy for Naruto, he finally found a place where he belonged. Sniff.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as the Hokage started explaining the levels of Ninja, up until Sakura interrupted.

"I hate this work! It's so boring! All we do is chores! I could just become a Ninja if I just stayed home!"

Naruto turned his attention to Sakura and smirked. She was right. This team had potential...unlike all of the other teams.

Imagine, they had _potential_...

Its all Naruto's fault, he's been training them after missions, and if they tried to leave the area, a force field surrounding the training field would shock them.

Naruto said something about getting permission from the 'Old Man' to put it up for 'training'.

More like torture...

Iruka slammed his hands on the table and started scowling them, saying that this is grunt work, and they have to work there way up to see any blood spill (upon hearing this, Naruto put his hand down).

The Uchiha heir stepped forward in front of the trio and started to....speak.

Wow.

"I know how the system works. I'm not stupid. What Sakura and Naruto are saying is, we're stronger than the other teams...we should be getting C missions by now...not stupid babysitting and pet catching..." Sasuke said as he looked at the Hokage in the eye.

The old man sighed. He was right. He shuffled through the papers on his desk until he came to the C level missions. There was only two left.

One was going to the sand country and get a scroll that the Hokage requested, and the other was...taking a man to the land of the waves.

Hokage thought the protection one was more...'exciting' for them. He looked up into the eyes of the hopeful gennin, glanced behind them to make sure Kakashi was listening and started to explain there mission.

"Alright...have it your way. You will protect a bridge builder and his grandson until he gets to his country safe and sound. Understand? And you cannot fail this mission, his life is on the line." Hokage said as he motioned one of his Ninjas to open the door across from them.

A old man stepped out of the room, a bottle of sake in hand, he scoffed and looked at the three. A little boy with black hair stepped out behind his grandfather with a piece of pocky in his mouth.

He glanced at the trio before putting his left hand in his pocket and gripped his soda tighter in his right hand.

Naruto noticed a wave headband on his forehead. So, the brats a ninja.

Nice.

"My name is Tazuna the Bridge Builder. You shall protect me and my grandson Inari, even at the cost of your own lives. Understood?" He said with a slight twitch in his eyebrow. He didn't like the blonde one. He looked disturbed.

Naruto smirked slightly, Sakura smiled and Sasuke looked in a different direction and gave a hmpf. Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask as he continued to read his Itcha Itcha Paradise.

'This will be interesting...' Kakahsi said as he turned the page and chuckled slightly.

**TBC**

I know its not much...but still. Sorry I haven't updated!!! I have school too ya know...and I've been reading some Hellsing manga. My friend got me into it a few weeks back with the anime. I'm going to Mexico for Halloween, so I wont be here for a week.

Sorry.

I wants to be a vampire for Halloween! Damn Hellsing...it got me into vampires and all of that other shit... **sigh**

**Review Responses:**

**Animelvr4evr:** You have no idea what pranks Sakura-chan did to Naruto during there first three weeks of ninja....heheheh...

**Kitsunenokyuubi, Paigepage, X,:** Thanks for the ADD thing! So THATS what it is...oops...i dun wants ta take pills! GR! Sorry 'bout the real life thing X, I would use Konoha rock bands...but I dun know any... I know its kinda wrong for kids to be dating at 12...but there 13 in this...makes no real difference but...eh. ::shrug::

**Km-kimbap:** Lol...I KNEW there'd be at least one hentai person reading my storie...i dun know...all I know is...the story is gonna end with a lime...but there gonna be older! Thanks for the review!

**Blackman:** I know...Naruto does seem to punk/gothic...but...thats what makes the storie so intersting! I wants to go beat up people! Man...everyone but me gets all the fun...GR...

**Night-owl123:** Thanks! This is great...people like me!

**Darkness Guardian: **I would agree on the three chapter thing...but now it cant be helped...**sigh**...

**Falcon Strife:** Yeah...it is cute...its kinda scary how Naruto has a soft spot for Sakura though...maybe its cuz of the parent thing... i dun know....hmm...

**Ninja Chic:** Hola, gomo es tas? Did I do that right? My family is spanish and yet...I SUCK at spanish class! Man...I'm so grounded...thanks for the review dudette!

**Dragon's shadow:** I like you username! Dragons are the best man...

**Madrikor:** Thanks for the intersting review! GTA ROCKS! Ya....I think I kinda went in the wrong direction with the romance thing but....its perfect for the storie! Sniff...man I wish I had some Ramen Noodles...

**Hinatasbiggestfanboy:** Heheheh....I kinda went over the top with my response....I think I waz sugar high or something...I was porbably happy cuz of all the reviews I got! I'll try to be quicker with my updating! Swear!

**Third Degree Run: **Ya...I cants wait for Zabuza and Haku either...but...me and you will have to wait I suppose....Iruka is kind of like a brother figure to Naruto, on weekends Iruka treats Naruto to Ramen and buys him weapons.

**PHEW!** Thats a LOT of reviews! Since you guys are so nice to me, I'll tell you a little sumthin sumthin....the storie is gonna end with Itachi. Yes, Itachi. And...Naruto and team 7 are gonna avenge the death of there parents. Im not gonna tell you who the killer is though....

There IS gonna be a lime or something like it for the last chapter! IM SO HUNGRY! GRRR! I NEED RAMEN! Oh well....cant be helped. See you guys next chapter!

****

****

****


	7. Crystal Blood

Disclaimer: I dun own it...

**I didn't read the reviews for chapter 6 yet...sorry. I have to go to the football game my school is playin. Do any of you guys go to Minisink Valley in NY? If you do, then you'd know how our schools sucks it. MY SCHOOL SUCKS ASS! I'm sorry if you DO like Minisink Valley Warriors...but...the football team hasn't won a football game since like...I THINK three years or something. I dun get it, we rock at every thing else EXCEPT football! That's messed up!**

**Anywho...**

**This is a special blood-filled issue of Dragons Blood! Oh yeah! Go Zabuza!**

**Outside the Konoha Gates... **

**Tazuna looked at Sakura searching the outside world of Konoha with glee.**

**Why was the pink haired brat so happy about leaving the village? Tazuna poked her in the head as she passed by him on her sight seeing. She looked up at him in confusion.**

**"Kid...why are you so happy about leavin yer village?" Tazuna asked again as he poked her head once more.**

**Inari griped his book bag handles tighter and Naruto slowed down a bit to listen. Naruto's been out of the village before to do some exploring...or to just chase after your average every day criminal. So this wasn't a big deal for him.**

**Sakura's eyes beamed up again. "I've never been out of the village before!" She looked ahead and continued her small speech. "This is goanna be so exciting! And it's my first C level mission!" Sakura said as she picked up the pace and started walking next to Naruto.**

**Naruto took a quick glance at Tazuna for a second and noticed him twitched a little bit when Sakura said it was her fist C mission.**

**Something is up with the old man.**

**And Naruto didn't like it.**

**Five miles later...**

**"Are we goanna make any stops Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said as she stepped over a puddle. Kakashi and Naruto eyed the puddle suspiciously as they passed by it.**

**Inari looked at Kakashi for a second and hoped for a positive answer, it was his first time out of his village too. And he wasn't used to walking this much.**

**"Well....I suppose we could stop soon if you guys are already getting tired..." Kakashi said as he looked up in thought.**

**Sasuke grunted as if to agree. Naruto looked at Kakashi with hatred. Tazuna completely ignored the answer. Sakura gave a small sigh of relief.**

**"We could stop in another mile...for a hour break or somethi-"Kakashi was cut off as two chains wrapped themselves around his torso.**

**Inari stopped dead in his tracks and started sweating from the dangers around them. He's never been in a battle before...and had no idea what to expect.**

**Naruto smirked as the chains ripped his teacher in half. The forest was covered in Sakura's screams and Sasuke watched in terror as his sensei's body parts fell to the giant pool of blood on the ground with a 'splat'.**

**Tazuna only imagined what might happen now that the strongest member of the group was dead. Naruto turned his attention to Inari as the chains went flying towards the eleven year old.**

**Naruto ran to his aid in an instant. He shoved the kid aside and grabbed his wrist to stop him from falling. His eyes bulged out from his head as he got the first vision of the month.**

_**Flash**_

**"_INARI! LET MY GRANDSON GO!" Tazuna screamed at Zabuza who held his beloved Inari in one hand and his neck in the other. Zabuza smirked as he spoke._**

**"_We don't call your kind ninja kid...we call them..." Zabuza said as he gripped Inari's neck tighter as the little boy in his hands shook with terror. _**

**_Zabuza turned the kids neck and it broke with a loud 'Crack'. He threw the mangled _carcass_ on the ground as if it were nothing and finished his sentence. _**

**"_Brats..."_**

_**Kakashi could only watch with terror within his water prison as Inari's dead body urinated blood and the boy's pants were stained with the red liquid. The brown dirt ground was stained with the blood from his eyes, nose and mouth.**_

_**Kakashi's throat has been slit dangerously close to his jugular and the water was being dyed red from his blood. And soon Zabuza shall deliver the finishing blow.**_

_**Tazuna started shaking and gripped his chest where his heart should be. He gripped a steel railing from his bridge beside him and whispered his final word.**_

**"_M-monster..." With that, he fell to the ground, dead of a heart attack._**

_**Naruto started shaking and throwing his body around, trying to break free from Zabuza's clone.**_

_**His right wrist with the missing hand stung profusely. We winced as he felt the dirt enter his venerable flesh. Zabuza wanted Sakura, Naruto declined and Zabuza took a kunai and cut his hand off while his clone held him down.**_

_**He looked around while the fog cleared and gasped. Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes as he saw the disfigured forms of his former teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, lying tangled up face up in the dirt, needles located at all of there deadly spots, blood covering there framed figures. A boy stood over them, twirling needles in his left hand while chuckling. **_

_**What really pissed him off was that it looked liked Sakura was raped...**_

_**Why?**_

_**So that was what the screaming was all about. Naruto didn't want to think about it and looked away.**_

_**He winced again at the pain from his missing hand. The crystal like droplets of blood fell to the ground with a 'splat', making a fair size of a puddle.**_

_**This wasn't a dream....it was really happening...there mission has failed. Kakashi is goanna die soon and so is Naruto from blood loss or torture. But...Sasuke and Sakura....**_

_**Sakura....**_

_**There dead. And Naruto couldn't save them....**_

_**Just like his parents....**_

_**He couldn't save them...**_

_**She lost her innocence and her life in an instant.**_

_**He couldn't even save himself...**_

_**The pressure is just too much...**_

_**His teammates are dead.**_

_**Their mission has failed miserably.**_

_**He's going to die....**_

_**Too much...**_

_**Just too much...**_

_**Naruto lifted his head up, and for the first time in five years, he screamed and cried his heart out.**_

**"_COME AND KILL ME MONSTER!"_**

_**Zabuza grinned and watched with glee as one of his clones let go of Naruto's neck and tugged on Naruto's pants. Naruto's eyes bulged out and he started shaking.**_

_**So, this is how its going to end.**_

_**Zabuza spoke to Kakashi without taking his eyes off of his newly found prize.**_

**"_See Kakashi? This is what happens when you defy me..." Zabuza said and grinned as his clone pinned Naruto down in his pool of blood face first._**

_**Naruto is going to drown in his own blood and get raped at the same time. **_

_**How pathetic.**_

_**Kakashi started shaking and his vision started going red. He was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.**_

_**Naruto lifted his head up and screamed as he felt his pure innocence go in a flash as Zabuza's clone entered his body without mercy or any second thoughts.**_

_**Flash**_

**Naruto started shaking and quickly regained focus. Inari already fell to the ground and looked at Naruto as if he were a freak. Did he see the same thing Naruto did? Naruto didn't want to find out, and even if he did, he wouldn't have enough time to discover anything.**

**He winced as the chains wrapped themselves around his body. Sasuke looked at Naruto after he threw up his breakfast at the site of the dead Kakashi. Sakura screamed again and Inari crawled away from the scene and now sat shaking in front of Tazuna, who was now sweating profusely.**

**Naruto lifted his head and screamed as the chains broke his flesh and cut him in half. His body parts joined Kakashi's on the ground with a 'splat'.**

**The look on his dead face was genuine.**

**Fear mixed with terror, defeat, shock and most importunately, pain.**

**Twisted in all of these different emotions.**

**Priceless.**

**Sakura felt tears swell up in her eyes and her legs gave in as she fell to the ground. She clenched Naruto's black t-shirt that she had on and let the tears fall down her face. She started whimpering and shaking.**

**Sasuke's pupils grew smaller as this newly found information slowly digested itself into his mind.**

**Narutos dead and their so totally screwed.**

**"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as droplets of sweat poured down his face.**

**TBC**

**Review Responses:**

**Hualay: Thanks! Yeah...it is kinda cute...**

**HinatasBiggestFanBoy: As long as you guys kept reviewing I'm happy too!**

**Darkness Guardian: Whoa...thanks....glad you like it!**

**Krn-kimbap: OH MY GOD! I'M SOOOOO SORRY! My computer makes the fonts smaller and the 'rn' looked liked a 'm'. Sorry...heheheh... cough about the lemon and lime thing....I have a note about that under the review responses. I'm glad that both of your friends read my story! Whoa...I feel important now. Heheheh...**

**Dragons Shadow: Glad you like it! I still think Dragons are the best shiz ever...**

**Ninja Chic: Sounds like you have your work cut out for you. Spanish is really hard man. Aw well....Thanks for the review! I wonder why Japense is easier to learn than Spanish....**

**Night Owl123: Hey! I never knew I had these many fans! 59 reviews....wow. Dun worry....I'll try to update faster now! Promise!**

**Gopu: Thanks!**

**Kakashi Ikari: Ya....agreeded. Even if it IS my story....it is a little bit crazy....heheheh...yeah...linkin park does rock. There the best. X box is kinda hard to play with though because of the giant controler.**

**Cheese: Hey cheese was up? I like your sn and I think it is kinda weird that NAruto is a little bit stronger than Kakashi...but I guess thats how some things work....thanks for the review!**

****

Thats a lot of reviews man...ya so I was thinking about the lemon lime thing and I thought of something...this story isnt mine anymore... its yours, in the words of the great red.junko

So....Since the whole Bush Kerry thing was goin' on....I thought of something....

I'm letting you guys vote.

You get to vote if there gets to be a lemon or lime or neither.

Got it?

Ya... so anywho...

Freedom of speech right?

Vote on what you want and I will listen.

Whatever it is, lemon, lime or niether...I will write it.

Just keep in mind that it will be on the last chapter. Okay?

And for those who are 18 and older, I know you must hear this a lot, but...

GET OUT THERE AND VOTE FOR THE NEXT PREZ!

This one really counts!!

The future of America is praticly in your hands. You are the future of America, remember that.

Remember that who ever is the big man in the white house will decide on the war in Iraq, and dont act like you dun care cuz I know you do.

So....

Get out there and vote dudes!

Best of luck!

-Fox Kitsune-


	8. Wasteland

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters

Naruto's body parts fell into a deep pool of blood with a splat. Sakura just stood there…. staring…. slowly taking in what just happened. Sasuke slowly, shaking and trembling, turned his head to face Sakura.

She lifted her hands into two little fists and brought them up to her mouth to stop from vomiting.

"T-…. that just…that just didn't happen…" Sakura whimpered the words out the best she could without having a nervous break down.

The last thing this team needed was one teammate dead, one-sensei dead, and one in a straight jacket.

But of course…. Sometimes….

Life isn't that cruel…

But to the weak of mind…. the tables can be turned just as quickly.

And that is exactly what's going to happen to one certain individual.

Tazuna…. no matter how old he is…. never saw a sight as gruesome as that. He turned his head slightly to the right and covered his mouth and gagged.

Inari kept shaking his head as if trying to make the monsters of dreams go away. Make them vanish…. something…. anything…. just make the bloody scenes stop!

Anything!

_Crouched_

_Over_

_You were not there_

_Living in fear_

Sasuke stood there, not know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Two of the strongest teammates were dead, lying there in pieces on the ground before him. There was _nothing _he can do, except try to protect what's left.

_But signs_

_Were not_

_Really that scarce_

Inari looked off into the distance, face pure white and eyes bloodshot. Trembling from fear unbearable, so this, this is what its like to be a real ninja, could he ever go through with it? Little chicken shit cant even sleep without a night-light.

_Obvious tears_

_But I_

_Will not_

_Hide you through this_

Sakura felt the tears running down her red cheeks, the lump in her throat throbbing, craving for her to cry out. She shook her head an took a few steps back, that's it, gone, in an instant. So what's the point of fighting for your life now?

_I want you to help,_

_And please_

_See…_

_The bleeding heart perched, on my shirt_

"Two little piggies…." The twins said as they started running towards Tazuna and Inari.

"Four little piggies…." The incognito twins struck out there metal chains and were about to wrap them around Tazuna and Inari when two arms wrapped themselves around the twins while the other tied them up with chakra powered ropes. They were thrown against a tree and binded there by what looked like a seal.

Zabuza grinned as the twins struggled under his seal, he threw a shuriken to their heads, causing it to split in two and bury deep into the wood behind them. He walked through his mist and towards the small group which were now huddled together, the smell of fear clouded his senses. The twins did their part. He let out a small chuckle, he could tell this was going to be easy prey. He thought it through, torture them, let the blood drip slowly, maybe even give them a painless death, let their screams split the air.

Oh what fun!

_Die_

_Withdraw_

_Hide in cold sweat_

_Quivering lips_

_Ignore_

"P-please…don't…hurt us…I'll…do anything, anything at all, just please! Leave us alone!" Zabuza looked down to see a 4ft kid staring up at him, a hitai-ate on his head, land of the waves carved in it.

But wait…

Land of the waves…doesn't have ninja, that little fake imbecile.

He glared down at him, deal with him later. He grabbed Sasuke's throat, when he heard it.

Sounded like…in his guess, some sort of rough wind, rustling behind him, then a silence.

_Remorse_

_Naming a kid, living wasteland_

_This time_

_You've tried_

_All that you can, turning you red_

What the hell was that noise?

He heard it again. The wind, rustling, silence. All of a sudden, he had a feeling he was alone, even though the leaf ninjas were right in front of him shivering, ones throat in his hand.

He turned to Sasuke an gripped hard, smiling as his teammate just stood there in awe, she'll most likely go into shock. He felt the boy put his hand on his wrists, then slowly start to struggle, slowly gaining back his strength each passing second, but so did Zabuza's grip. Oh this was so much fun! He grinned wider as he thought of squeezing him until his eye balls literally pop out.

_Here we are with your obsession_

_Crowned_

_Hopeless_

_The article read, living wasteland_

_This time_

_You've tried_

_All that you can, turning you red_

Zabuza looked down as he felt something ram him, the little wanna be ninja from the waves. How annoying. He dropped Sasuke and heard him cough on the cold ground, took out his blade and showed it to Inari.

"Kid, I can have your head on a stick in a split second without hesitation, did you forget?"

_But I_

_Will not_

_Hide you through this_

_I want you to help_

Inari grinned as a puff of smoke appeared and Kakashi stood in his place, a wave of small triumph washing over everyone. Zabuza's eyes widened with fear and excitement. "What! When did you do this? I was watching you this whole entire time!" Kakashi laughed at his statement. Then he felt it, a sharp pain in his back, he turned around quickly and felt a cold finger slash across his neck.

_Heave the silver hollow sliver!_

_Piercing through another victim!_

_Turn and tremble! _

_Be judgmental!_

_Ignorant to all the symbols!_

_Eventually you'll one day know…_

Naruto landed on the dirt floor and spun again, kunais in each hand, slashing Zabuza's skin with immense force, each cut deeper and wider than the last. Zabuza put his hand on his neck, blood rushing from the wound. He jumped back when this happened so if he can escape now he can make it.

_Change my attempt, good intentions_

_Limbs tied, skin tight_

_Self inflicted _

_His perdition_

Needles rushed through the air and a wet lip smacking noise was heard as they pierced through Zabuza's neck. The bleeding stopped, and he fell to the floor wide eyed. Naruto pouted, who the hell ruined his fun?

Kakashi kneeled down and felt for a pulse.

Dead as dead can be.

Naruto looked up at Sakura with a grin, not knowing his face was stained with Zabuza's blood. Sakura took one look at him and fell from vertigo. Inari ran out of the woods, tears in his eyes, and into his shaking grandfathers arms. Sasuke took a deep breath and shook his head, god he thought they were finished.

Kakashi stared up at boy standing on a tree branch, he jumped down and walked towards Zabuza's body. "Who're you?" Naruto said as he folded his arms flamboyantly. The masked boy picked up the body and flung it over his shoulder.

"Haku, ANBU of the land of the mist."

Tazuna dabbed his sweating brow with his towel. "Well…I guess I'll pay you all extra…"

review? ik it sucks but i rele wanted to get this done an yea tell me wut you think


End file.
